Bloody Love I
by Gadry Kagamine
Summary: Mini serie de One-shot yaoi de kuroshitsuji, este es el primero...GrellXSebastian, un poco lemon :D Marcado T por el poco yaoi que hay(:


**Hola! Pues, hay muy poco yaoi para marcarlo "M", asi que...asi sera.**

**Kuroshitsuji no es mio...si lo fuera, Grell tendria una hermana Yandere (o el seria el yandere)**

* * *

Ninguno pensó que esto pasaría, un Shinigami y un demonio, juntos por una noche y todo empezó desde temprano, el mayordomo estaba vagando por las calles de Inglaterra porque su amo estaba en una reunión con su majestad y el junto con los mayordomos de la reina fueron sacados de la sala, pero aun así, Sebastián estaba preparado para cuando su amo lo llamara, pero él no era el único vago, el Shinigami de cabellos rojos estaba vagando por la misma calle, pero en sentido contrario. Ambos cruzaron las miradas y se acercaron poco a poco, pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Grell se desvaneció en los brazos de Sebastián, el principio el mayordomo creyó que estaba fingiendo, pero cuando toco su rostro para levantarlo y alejarlo, estaba hirviendo, era raro, ya que los shinigamis son mas fríos que un muerto. El mayordomo no sabia si dejarlo ahí o llevárselo con el, sabia que cualquier opción era mala, ya que dejarlo abandonado podría causarle mas problemas, pero llevárselos a la mansión y que el amo lo descubriera era posiblemente otro problema, pero no importo, tomo al Shinigami entre sus brazos y lo llevo cuidadosamente a la mansión phantomhive que se encontraba en la cuidad, como estaba vacía, entro directamente al cuarto de huéspedes, donde lo puso sobre la cama, le quito la gabardina roja, los zapatos y los lentes, además de que le soltó el moño del cuello para poder abrirle un poco la camisa, pero se la abrió lo suficiente como para ver su pecho, el cual era blanco, a diferencia de su rostro, su pecho era pálido, como el de un cuerpo muerto, pero, estaba caliente.

Después de unas horas Grell reacciono, abrió los ojos con un poco de esfuerzo, pero no podía diferenciar nada, se toco la frente y tenia un paño húmedo, se lo quito y trato de ver su alrededor, no veía nada además de que le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente como para no pensar o al menos recordar como llego ahí. Intento pararse pero, en el momento que se levanto por completo, se cayo, se sentía no mal, HORRIBLE, se quedo en el suelo un momento, tratando de verse las manos, no podía le faltaban los lentes, levanto la cara pero, los muebles se le hacían infinitamente largos, no quiso pararse, quería morirse en ese instante, sabia en los problemas que quizás se estaba metiendo, estaba en una casa ajena, no termino su trabajo y empezaba a anochecer, sabia que debía volver para que no tuviera problemas con Will, pero en ese momento, nada importaba.

Escucho el abrir de la puerta, pero no le tomo importancia, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a él, era Sebastián quien lo tomo con cariño para regresarlo a la cama, Grell bajo la cabeza, para evitar que Sebastián viera sus ojos, que empezaban a llorar, por miedo a volver pero al mismo tiempo por miedo a quedarse, a pesar de eso, el mayordomo lo pudo oír chillando ligeramente, por lo que se acercó lentamente a él, asustando un poco al Shinigami, lo tomo por la barbilla y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, el mayordomo se fue acercando lentamente a el hasta que se besaron, lenta pero apasionadamente, fue un beso perfecto e imperfecto en mil formas, muy esperado por uno y en ese momento, necesario darlo por el otro.

Sebastián termino de desabotonarle la camisa a Grell, sin dejarlo de besar, también se quito la ropa, hasta el punto en que le bajo los pantalones de una forma un poco a agresiva a Grell, él no podía aguantar mas, el estar tan cerca de aquel Shinigami molesto le estaba provocando muchas cosas, entre ellas, una gran excitación con la cual, entro en Grell, lo que hizo que el gimiera con fuerza, de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de excitación, se vieron a los ojos mientras Sebastián entraba y salía lenta y delicadamente de Grell.

Estuvieron así un buen tiempo hasta que Grell se apoyó en el hombro de Sebastián y con una voz muy tímida le dijo:- "Deberíamos parar".- eso, fue algo que desconcertó mucho al mayordomo, como era posible que después de tantos acosos, tantas indirectas el Shinigami que tanto deseaba embarazarse decidiera parar, mas ahora que ambos estaban tan excitados y tibios tanto por su temperatura como por el estado de Grell. Sebastián salió lenta y cuidadosamente de Grell, provocando que este gimiera de nuevo, pero no sonó con dolor, si no con, alegría era, o quizás satisfacción, pero fue diferente, se separaron ambos quedando Grell recargado en la cabecera de la cama y Sebastián en la piecera, no se dirigían palabras, pero si miradas, hasta en el punto que Grell volvió a ponerse mal y se recostó en la cama, se quedo dormido por una horas.

Ya que alfin pudo despertar, Grell logro encontrar su anteojos por su tacto, tambein se encontró con una bandeja de metal, con un juego de te individual, también de metal, pero finamente decorado con unas rosa, todo en grises, grell tomo la taza por el asa y se lo tomo con cuidado, tomo una galleta de las que estaban cerca, y dejo todo en su lugar, se observo un momento y en su cabeza estaba el pensamiento de "¿habrá sido real?", se logro levantar de la cama, busco sus zapatos y el resto de su ropa, asi fue que se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real, sonrio por ello al mismo tiempo que se ponía toda su ropa, despues salio con mucho cuidado del cuarto, pero al tratar de llegar a la puerta se topo con el mayordomo, quien le puso la mano en la frente para ver como seguía su temperatura, al sentirlo mas frio, bajo la manoy lo observo a los ojos, era obvio que ya estaba mejor, lo tomo de la barbilla y se volvieron a besar de forma apasionada, como el amo ya estaba dormido, era obvio que nadie los encontraría de esa forma, tan apasionada y prohibida…pero quizás, adictiva…

* * *

**Hope you like, Gadry Kagamine~**


End file.
